


【jaydick】林中密语

by unpeeledorange



Category: Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpeeledorange/pseuds/unpeeledorange
Summary: 杰森被强行送进了孤儿院，在那里他将迎来新的命运。即使他并不想要。蝙蝠家拥有力量的AU，会有一些另外的设定。年龄相近的杰森和迪克的设定。在文中杰森大概10岁左右，迪克11-12岁。警告：文中会涉及一些对于原创配角的未成年性侵和未成年人死亡的内容的提及。杰森和迪克没有遭遇这些不幸，但他们依旧对此有心理创伤。不喜勿入。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> 再次警告：  
> 文中会涉及一些对于原创配角的未成年性侵和未成年人死亡的内容的提及。  
> 不喜勿入。  
> 当然我也不会详细描写那些。  
> 灵感来自于曾经在围脖上看的关于国外的一些孤儿院的内容。

杰森是被抓进孤儿院的，至少他是这么认为的。

那些人冲进他的家里，七手八脚的摁住他，好像他是一个危险的疯子一样把他绑了起来，最终强行把他拖进了货车。

他有努力的反抗过。

打、踢、咬、抓……他用尽了他所能想到的所有方法，试图努力挣扎。他就像是被收容所的网抓住的野狗，最终哀嚎着被抓走。

不过他比野狗要勇敢，至少他尽力反抗，而不是夹着尾巴逃走。

但他不得不承认或者逃走才是更好的选择，即使他清楚的意识到那些人早就堵住了他所有的退路。

他的反抗最终只换来了几声男人的惨叫，以及随之而来的属于成年人的拳打脚踢。他紧紧的抱住他的头蜷缩成一团，就像是他父亲还活着时候殴打他妈妈时她的样子。

孤儿院从不是杰森想去的地方。他之前已经好几次躲开了来自孤儿院的人。他不想离开他的家，他得保护他们的家，不能让那些眼神贪婪的家伙夺走这里。

自从他在邻居的帮助下办完他妈妈的葬礼，那些人就一直在觊觎他们的房子，曾作为黑帮打手的杰森的父亲选取的房子地段不错，这也成为了那些人最终想要夺取这里的理由。

当他父亲死后，他们的家失去了保护者，在杰森的妈妈还活着的时候，那些人心存顾忌，可是当她死去，这间房子里只剩下一个孩子，他们就开始变得肆无忌惮起来。

杰森试图接任他的父母来守护这里，可他毕竟还是个孩子，他也曾无数次努力勇敢的赶走那些人。但他也看出那些喽啰们已经开始恼羞成怒，因为他们被一个孩子吓走。

他曾以为那些人会使用武力来威吓他，他当然也相处了对付他们的办法，他父亲的手枪和子弹就放在他父母房间床头柜的抽屉里，他知道怎么使用它们。

可是他们没想到他们会以这样道貌岸然的理由来驱赶他，让他不得不离开，好让他们借此机会来夺走他的家。

甚至那位帮助他们敲开杰森家门的，就是那位之前帮助过杰森办了他妈妈葬礼的好心女邻居。

杰森疑惑过他妈妈为什么会死，为什么她会抛下他一个人，明明他已经那么努力的试图照顾她。

后来他才想明白，他妈妈并非是死于诊所医生口中那有着长的吓人的名字的病，而是死于绝望。她吃下去的那么多杰森根本记不清名字，叫法古怪的药片也没能治愈她。

杰森曾那么的努力想让她坚持下去，他想尽了所有的办法来赚钱，终究却还是输给了她的放弃。他不知道那些被她吞下导致他死亡的过量药片，到底是被她当做了救命的稻草，还是自杀的毒药。

杰森曾以为他最多不过流落街头，却没想到他会被抓紧孤儿院。

他不信任孤儿院，他总觉得那里就是流浪狗收容所。

那些所谓的好心人会告诉所有人，他们会在经过一段时间之后，确认那些可怜的小狗最终也没人想要领养之后，才会温柔又仁慈的结束他们的性命。但杰森清楚的知道，谁会喜欢那些可怜又丑陋的野狗，再加上他们还沾染了各种恶习。

有钱的混蛋们宁愿选择漂亮温顺的品种狗，好看的外貌和血统证书会成为他们炫耀的资本，然后为它们花大价钱搞些杰森弄不懂的玩意儿作为聚会时的谈资。

而真正想要领养那些野狗，希望能在寒冷的夜晚能在身边有个温暖的小生命陪伴的普通人，却根本付不起收容所那高昂的费用。况且他们在日复一日的繁重工作中，也根本没什么力气去管教照顾那些可怜的需要更多关爱的生命。

杰森曾无数次的看到那些被人们费劲心力领养的动物们，最终的命运很多都是再一次的流浪街头。

现在杰森就觉得他就是这样一条野狗，被收容所抓住后，生命进入倒计时的野狗。

即使他是人类，但是进入孤儿院后的命运也不会好太多。

他没去过孤儿院，但街上也流传着各种各样关于那里的传说——孩子们牲畜一般的被选择、利用，太多的孩子轻易的死去。强壮一些的被捉去做苦力或者打手；漂亮的被强奸后强迫卖身；至于说那些瘦弱又丑陋没用的，有人需要他们的内脏的话，这就会成为他们最后的价值，他们会被拖去剖开肚子，剩下的那些或者死于孤儿院打手们的拳打脚踢，或者当运送货物的货童途中不幸死去，还有因为不听话就被关进箱子，被用来警告其他孩子，活生生的埋在地下，被闷死或者饿死。至于一些莫名其妙死去的，更是不在少数。

所有人说起来都是那么的真实，甚至杰森也见过许多次传闻被印证。

当然也不是没有被领养的孩子。

杰森就知道一个，那是曾经和他家住在一条街的他妈妈好友家的小女儿，一个笑起来如晨曦玫瑰般漂亮的 小姑娘，杰森曾和她见过几次面，他甚至担心他的粗鲁会吓到她。

这是一家勤勤恳恳的老实人，他们总是说着攒够钱就要搬离下城区，到更安全的地方，然后送他们漂亮的女儿去上学，去学习芭蕾或者钢琴，他们一家都能过上好日子。

他妈妈曾无数次的说起过他们离目标到底有多近，他们的好日子马上就要到了。

他们没能等来他们的好日子。

灾难突如其来的降临，男人在上班途中被人枪杀，警察最终也没能捉到凶手，不管那可怜的妻子到底去问了多少次，也没能等来答案。

那个女人也并没能去骚扰警察太久，她很快就因为欠下了莫名其妙的大笔债务，她花光了所有的积蓄也没能还下一个零头，那些男人强行把她拖去了夜总会，没过多久就听说她因为得罪了客人而死相凄惨。

房东没有给那对兄妹一丝仁慈，就把他们赶了出去，大一点的男孩带着他的妹妹就此流落街头。孤儿院那些道貌岸然的家伙出来对男孩花言巧语，骗走了他的妹妹，那个小女孩没多久就被一位“好心”的富豪“领养”，当她的哥哥觉得不对想要阻止的时候，他也就此消失在了街头。

杰森曾看到那女孩坐在豪车里，惴惴不安眼眶含泪的可怜样子。那个时候他以为她会过上好日子，甚至还有些羡慕。他妈妈却紧紧的抱住他，咬牙切齿的对他说就算她死了，也不会让杰森流落到孤儿院去。

他那个时候以为他妈妈只是记恨与那个和她关系亲密的女人的死。

直到半年后，他看到那个曾经漂亮可爱，会天真的笑着的女孩，被拔掉了所有牙齿，扭断了手脚的丢了回来，成为害死她母亲的那个夜总会里的一个雏妓。

杰森曾在附近听到过一些路过的男人嘻嘻哈哈的说着要去找她，说她是被大人物享用过的，想必滋味也格外的与众不同。

也有一些人会摇着头离开，说她还只是个孩子，多么的可怜。

后者并非多数。

于是不久之后，她瘦骨嶙峋，伤痕累累的小小尸体就被流进了小巷里的垃圾箱。

他的母亲那个时候的情况已经越来越糟糕，无力再像收敛那位母亲一样收敛她的女儿。

杰森这个时候才清楚的意识到，孤儿院那所谓的收养，也不过是把那些可怜的男孩或者女孩，送进有着奇怪嗜好的富翁手里享用的遮羞布。

现在他马上也要被送进那个地狱，他不知道他接下来将要面对的是怎样的命运。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 目测三章内迪克暂时出不了场，叹气。  
> 以及超能力涉及估计也要等迪克出场之后才会出现了。  
> 一月份就写好了开头，现在才开始继续，我尽量努力写吧。


	2. 第二章

货车快速的行驶着，杰森的手脚被束缚着蜷缩在座位下，一个男人的一只脚踩着他让他没法动弹。他咬紧牙关忍住恐惧与呜咽，可是身上的疼痛却无时无刻的都在提醒着他即将面临的一切。

时间拉长宛如噩梦，当最终车子停下的时候，杰森几乎无法确定到底过去了多久。

一个满脸麻子的男人拉开车门跳了下去，他把杰森从那个踩着他的人脚下扯了出来。这没能让杰森好受多少，对方长长的指甲用力的掐进他的皮肉，杰森很确定他已经因此而受伤流血。

仿佛是为了隐瞒什么，那个人把杰森半搂进怀里，半拖半抱的走着，浓烈的酒臭与烟臭充斥在杰森的鼻端，让他恶心的几欲呕吐。

他最终被拖进了一个明亮的大堂，一个看上去像是医院或者酒店大厅之类的地方，这看上去可不像是传说中那恐怖的场所。

也许他真的错了？

就在杰森因此产生怀疑的时候，一个穿的整整齐齐的男人冲了过来，对着抓着他的男人愤怒的大叫：“你这个婊子养的蠢货，你不知道进货要从后门走吗？”

麻脸男人唯唯诺诺的答应着，杰森却可以感受到他的怒气，男人更用力的抓住了他的肩膀，他感到他的骨头都要被捏碎了。

“真的很抱歉，先生，”刚刚还在怒吼的那个男人转脸就对着另一个看上去高大英俊的男人露出谄媚的笑容，“新来的家伙不懂事，我这就让他下去。现在我们不如来看看别的孩子？”

那个男人的视线在杰森的身上凝视了一秒就转开了，却让杰森的胃部翻搅。对方曾是杰森期待过以后变成的样子——高大、强壮、英俊、有钱，可是现在他却不那么想了，这就是个会拿孩子取乐的变态。

他们走出门的时候，货车已经开走了，麻脸男人因此更加的愤怒，他把杰森拖进了旁边一条肮脏隐蔽的小巷，在离开人们视线后的第一个瞬间，他就把杰森推倒在地，然后又狠狠的给了他几脚。

杰森痛苦的蜷缩起身体，如果原本他还有希望借机逃跑的话，那么现在疼痛让他失去了所有的力气。

在男孩身上发泄了怒火之后，麻脸大口的喘息着停顿了片刻，杰森慢慢的也缓了过来。麻脸试图抓住男孩的头发拖着他走，手指却在杰森过短的黑发间打了滑。

被抓住头发的感觉可不好。杰森忍着痛露出一个鬼脸，悄悄的为麻脸那短暂的失败而感到一丝小小的胜利感，他在之前因为街头打架的关系让他妈妈帮他把头发尽量的剪短，以减少别人的攻击目标，如果不过光头太过闪亮会吸引太多目标，杰森甚至会剃光所有的头发。

麻脸在几次尝试之后，最终放弃了抓住杰森脑袋走的打算，转而拎起男孩的后领把他拖着走。

杰森被勒的感到窒息，他的鞋底在地面上打着滑，鞋面被从垃圾箱里漏出来的脏水弄湿了。麻脸在途中几次带着恶意的把他推搡到墙上或者垃圾堆上，以看他痛苦的表情为乐。

当他们终于达到孤儿院的后门时，杰森身上已经一团糟了，他努力维持的干净清洁最终变成了好像在垃圾堆里打了滚一样。可是他无力争辩，疼痛占据了他太多的思绪。

“哦哦，看看我们可怜的小汤米。”守在后门的男人看着他们俩哈哈大笑起来，看来之前那些都是属于他们对新人的特殊欢迎仪式。

小汤米气呼呼的用力晃了晃手里的男孩，然后把他推到地上，却没敢对其他男人露出任何的不满。

之前在车上踩着杰森的那个男人发出恶心的声音把他拖进门。

杰森费尽最后的力气抬起头看了看那黑黢黢的小门，这才是孤儿院真正的模样。

男人轻车熟路的拖着杰森走在昏暗的走廊，这里比起孤儿院，看上去更像是牢房。

他们最终在一扇门前停下，男人推开门，把杰森丢了进去。

“好好照顾一下这个新来的。”他说。杰森不认为他所说的“照顾”是出于好意。

门内是一间不算太大的房间，挤挤挨挨的放了许多张双层床，看上去就像是货船的船舱，可以往里边塞上几十个孩子。只有在门口部分留出了一块空地，几个十几岁的少年正围坐在一起叼着烟打牌，旁边还倒着几个脏兮兮的酒瓶。

“他妈的他可真臭。”一个人不满的咆哮着，为他们的娱乐活动被打断而不满，但是他们也不敢违抗男人的命令。

于是杰森被拖进了一间浴室，衣服都没脱就被冷水冲了个透心凉。

没人给他干净或者干燥的衣服，他就那么湿淋淋的又被拖回了那个房间，丢在了房间的最里边，一个脏兮兮的狗笼旁边。杰森不认为那个狗笼是那些人好心的给这些孩子养宠物狗用的，他不知道这个被放在这里究竟是出于什么目的。

唯一值得庆幸的是他们之前解开了捆住他手脚的绳子，但他现在能做的也有努力的蜷缩起身体，试图用体温来把衣服烘干。

这只让他感到越来越冷，也许他该站起身活动一下，但是那些虎视眈眈的少年让杰森没敢这么做。

“天啊，你们怎么又把这里弄得一团糟。”一个没比杰森大多少的男孩推门进来之后发出尖叫，他顺着水痕过去看到了杰森，不满的哼了一声，“你们永远不知道怎么处理新来的。”

“怎么着，母狗，”那群少年里看上去领头的那个说，他身边的男孩跟着发出了一阵哄笑，“那些老家伙还没让你叫个够吗？”

“你们操我的时候可不是这么说的。”那个男孩自然而然的回答，“还是你们惦记上了新来的屁股？”

“你知道规矩，得让大人物先挑。”领头的少年漫不经心的说，“而且他看上去可不好惹。”

刚才杰森还是借机挣扎了一下，只是因为之前的殴打让他没能造成更多的伤害。

但是似乎有什么不对劲，杰森把视线转到了那个新进来的男孩，他从头到脚都很让人不对劲，不管是他过短故意露出腰的上衣，还是他太短的裤子，甚至是他裸露出来的皮肤上那些青紫淤痕的形状，都不像一个正常该出现在这个年纪男孩身上的。

还有他们的对话，如果杰森想的没错……那样的真相让杰森感到恶心，他不知道是否该庆幸所谓的大人物让他暂时免遭和那个男孩同样的命运。

“小子，你得睡我上边了。”他们似乎已经结束了对话，那个男孩有些不高兴的走了过来，他的话又引起了少年们的哄笑，“别想我会照顾你。不过你得换身衣服，我可不想我的床被弄湿。”

“操，母狗，你还真是饥渴啊，那小子硬的起来吗你就开始勾引他？”那群少年里的一个高喊着。

“他妈的狗屎芬顿，别想我再陪你。”男孩转过身回击，然后继续在床铺上翻找着。

杰森努力的想把身体蜷缩起来以对抗这种扑面而来的恶意，但是他已经蜷的够紧，没办法再缩的更多了。

“给。”男孩终于结束了他的翻找，把几件被洗的褪色破破烂烂的衣服丢到了杰森面前。他没等杰森向他道谢就急匆匆的走开了，似乎并不想和杰森有更多的接触。

杰森不知道换上他们给的衣服究竟意味着什么，但是寒冷促使他没能犹豫更久，就小心的抓起衣服躲到那些人看不见的地方开始试图换上干燥的那些。

那些衣服太破旧，也并不干净，看上去是被穿过后又懒得清洗的样子，甚至还有些紧，但是杰森满意的发现这些衣服并不像那个男孩正穿着的那些那样，衣袖、下摆和裤子都足够的长，让他能有更多的安全感。

杰森搓着手转了出来，看到男孩正靠在一张床上有些昏昏欲睡，他看上去似乎有点冷，抱着手臂轻轻的搓着，但杰森不明白他为什么不穿现在正被他穿着的这件。

“小子，小心被母狗传染上性病。”旁边的男孩有些打趣的看着他，杰森愤怒的瞪了他一眼。

“谢谢你。”杰森低声道谢。

“滚，别烦我。”男孩不满的说。

杰森默默的退开到了一边，又一次试图躲起来。


	3. 第三章

房间里的孩子们很快的就多了起来，他们叽叽喳喳的走进房间里，抱怨着工作的辛苦，好像刚从工厂里下班的工人们，只是比他们看上去更加疲倦。

也有一些和母狗一样装扮差不得孩子，他们看上去更轻松，但是身上却有着更多的淤痕，有些还一瘸一拐，脸上甚至还带着伤口。

杰森混在其中一起吃了晚餐，不管是那些充作打手的少年还是其他的孩子，得到的都是一碗看上去黏糊糊的恶心东西，杰森怀疑那或许是从垃圾桶上刮下来的残渣。可是他最后还是吃了下去。

他想从这里逃走，他得有更多的力气才行。

晚餐过后，孩子们分了几批分别离开，有几个母狗的朋友或开心或忧虑的走向另一边的出口。母狗看着他们，脸上居然露出了些许羡慕的表情。

天黑之后他们也没给孩子们太多的光亮，只有走廊里的小灯摇摇晃晃的把一些灯光透进了房间。杰森早早的就爬上被安排给他的床铺，他躲在充满霉味和臭气的床单里，偷偷的听着其他孩子的对话。

一些什么都不知道，只是日复一日的从一个地方被带到另一个地方，做着本该被成年人做的工作，或者比那更不健康。

另一些则在夸夸其谈他们的见闻，某位打手轻松的干掉了不听话的喽啰，或者谁又教训了不听话的妓女。杰森听得出他们所描述的也不过是些传闻，但在街头游走过相当一段时间的杰森却知道他们离那些有多近。

这里也许比他曾听过的传闻更可怕。

不知道什么时候，房间里突然变得安静下来，杰森不知道是什么给了他们暗示，让孩子们全都停下了口。他知道很多人都还没睡，就像他一样试图聆听，满怀不安的等待。

然后他知道了。

成年人的脚步在走廊里响起，他们没有太多顾忌的说着话，有些人渐行渐远，有些人推开门走了进来。

他们爬上了孩子们的床铺。

有人爬到了母狗的身上。他应该是孩子们中更受欢迎的一个，有另外的男人在他的床铺前停下了脚步，却被最开始过来的男人驱赶。他们不满的换了目标，也许一会儿他们还会过来。

杰森感到了恐惧，他努力的把自己蜷缩在床单里，他希望那些进来的人不会发现他的存在，他庆幸他睡在了上铺，没人会费心抬抬头爬上来，这破旧的床架撑不住成年人的体重。

但是下铺的母狗离他太近了，就算他拼命把头埋起来，也还是能听到母狗被封住的痛苦呜咽，与细小的吱吱喳喳的声音。

男人称赞着，说他是个懂事的孩子，然后让他抬起腰张开腿。

床铺猛烈的晃动了起来。

母狗发出了凄厉的惨叫。

也许不止是他一个孩子在叫喊。

一股火在杰森的胸口燃烧起来，他听到他的牙齿被咬的咯咯作响，他的拳头也紧紧的握了起来。仅存的理智让他一动也不动，安静的躺在那儿而不是跳下去攻击那些男人。

我还只是个孩子，我并没有能力……

男人似乎是感觉到了不耐烦， 杰森不知道他做了什么，母狗的声音变小了，然后发出了窒息的声音。

他在恳求那个男人放手，这没起到任何作用，逐渐的恳求变成了呼救，但是那个男人没停手，也没人去帮他。

杰森终于无法控制胸中的怒火，他忘记了他还是个孩子，也忘记了房间里还有那么多的人，他从床铺上跳了下来，看到了那个男人的手紧紧的卡在母狗的脖子上，那个孩子已经快要彻底的昏迷过去，他原本抓住男人手腕试图挣扎的小手正软软的垂落下来。

杰森想起他妈妈，他想起她的手软软的垂在床沿，再也不会抬起。

他任由愤怒主宰了自己。

当杰森重新恢复意识的时候，他正怒吼着“放开他”，然后把那个男人从母狗的身上撞了下来，他的拳头胡乱的砸在男人的脸上，对方猝不及防的发出了惊恐的痛呼。

但男人很快的就从混乱中恢复了过来，他轻松的掀开了压在他胸口捶打他的瘦小男孩，然后站起身愤怒的开始回击。他没有任何留手的攻击着被他摔倒在地上的杰森，满意的看着那个打搅了他的小混蛋蜷成一团发出痛苦的惨叫。

“住手，住手……”母狗惊恐的用嘶哑的声音尖叫着，一开始是为了杰森的攻击，后边则变成了反过来的情况。

当男人终于停手的时候，杰森躺在地上，如果不是胸口还有起伏，就差点被以为他已经死了。

只是男人似乎还没解气，他走过去一脚接一脚的把杰森往房间里边踹，然后揪住他把他塞进了狗笼。

杰森蜷缩在狗笼里一动不动，他太疼了，还需要很久来恢复。

母狗还在尖叫，男人走过去一巴掌抽过去让他安静了下来。

突发的意外搅乱了人们的兴致，他们很快就陆陆续续的离开了。也有人在离开之前故意跑到狗笼前，踢着笼子告诉他过去母狗也经常因为反抗而被这么关起来，很快他也会变的和母狗一样了。

这可不是什么好消息。

当男人离开，母狗也一瘸一拐的走了过来，他恶狠狠的看着笼子的杰森，不停的踢着笼子，诅咒叫骂着用不着他来管，直到有充当打手的少年不耐烦的让他住嘴，他才慢慢的走回去。

杰森看着他，看着他大腿上干涸的血痕，有点明白，又不太明白他为什么会这样。

难受的却还在后边——狗笼太小了，它不够长也不够高，杰森在里边只能四肢着地的爬，就算想要躺下也伸不直脚，他艰难的在笼子里移动身体，身体被铁栏咯的生疼，因为被限制而麻木的身体在不停的诺转间带来更多的痛苦，让他几乎彻夜不眠。

更糟糕的是当黎明来临的时候，他感到他想要小便，可是他出不了笼子，就只能忍着，

他不想尿在身上，那样就太糟糕了。

孩子们一个个都起了床，出了门，每一个人理会杰森，就连多看一眼都没有，好像他不存在一样。

人们来来去去，最后房间里只剩下了几个打手。杰森开始担心他们会故意关着他，让他弄脏他自己。

就在这个时候一个少年走了过来，打开锁示意杰森出来。

男孩艰难的爬了出来，双腿麻木，几乎站不起来，被扶了一把才算是爬起来。

他被带去了厕所解决生理问题，显然那些人还不想整天闻着尿骚味入睡。那个少年还让他喝了点水龙头里的水。

接着他就又被塞了进去。

这是对他不懂规矩惹恼管理者的惩罚。

杰森被在笼子里关了一天也没人说要把他放出来，除了被带去厕所的时候趁机喝的几口水，他也没得到任何的食物。

一天下来，他又饿又渴，就算拍着笼子询问他什么时候能出来，也没人回答他，就好像他真的只是条说不出人话只知狂吠的狗。

最终杰森放弃了。那些人不会让他死，他们只想让他受罚，他需要等他们觉得满意了才能出来，而像他之前那样反应激烈也许并不是他们所想要的。

而且他已经饿得没力气了。

他就那么蜷曲着躺在笼子里一动不动，彻底的安静了下来。

晚餐后母狗和他的朋友们一起回来了，他高兴的说他今晚要出去工作，他要给他的朋友们带糖回来。

他的那些小伙伴们高兴的围着他叽叽喳喳，却也有几个面露担忧。

“不用担心，我总能熬下来的。”母狗这样说着，然后他高高兴兴的走了。

他没能高高兴兴的回来。

当房间里再度陷入安静的时候，男人们回来了，他们这一次推开门却没有走进来，而是把一具赤裸又伤痕累累的身体丢进门。

那是母狗。

他比昨天晚上被殴打之后的杰森还要死气沉沉的在那儿躺着，房间里逐渐蔓延开一股焦臭与血腥混杂的怪味。

几个打手走了过去，翻转过他的身体看了看，然后看着彼此摇了摇头，就打算拖着母狗向关着杰森的狗笼这边走过来。

母狗的朋友们凑近，带着哭腔的恳求他们，希望能让母狗躺回他的床。

几个大男孩看了看彼此，默许了更小的几个的请求。

孩子们七手八脚的抱起他们的朋友，在他可怜的痛苦呻吟里把他抱上了床，他们能做的也只有这么多了。

房间里很快的又再度安静下来，杰森却知道很多人都没有睡着，却不再是因为恐惧着 男人们的到来。

母狗在呻吟着，不停的呻吟着，他断断续续的哭泣，含混不清的叫着疼，叫着爸爸妈妈又或者某个听不清的名字，他在求救，想要有人能帮帮他。

没人能帮他。

谁都没说话。

直到半夜男孩的声音越来越小，也越来越痛苦的时候，才有个脾气暴躁的打手咒骂了几句。

不久之后，男孩的声音就消失了。却又有细细的啜泣声响起。

清晨来临的时候，有人掀开了压在男孩脸上的枕头，抬走了他的尸体。

不久之后，一个年轻的女人走了进来，板着脸收走了他床上被血、体液和伤口渗出液弄脏的床单。

杰森的心痛苦与愤怒到麻木，他知道他们不该遭受这一切，却也清楚对于他这样的孩子来说，这只是更早的迎接了他们应有的命运而已。

他不知道是不是很快就会有另一个孩子睡上母狗的那张床，也不知道他即将面对的是什么。

中午的时候，杰森靠在笼子里昏昏欲睡，他已经没有多余的力气了，只能寄望用睡眠来抵抗饥饿。

一个男人走了进来，杰森微微掀开眼皮看了他一眼，发现那是他刚来的那天在大厅里看到的那个谄媚的男人。

现在他却显得那么的趾高气扬。

男人抬了抬下巴示意少年们把杰森从笼子里扯了出来，然后拎着他站直在他的面前。

他上上下下的打量着杰森，那眼神让男孩觉得恶心。

杰森知道他并不是那种长的精致漂亮，一眼就能激起人邪念的男孩或女孩，他也从没想过他会被人用看着货物的眼神打量。但是他没想到那样的视线竟然是那么的让人难以忍受，好像他不再是一个人，而是变成了东西或者牲畜。

“男孩……”那个人看够了才慢吞吞的开口，“高兴点，你被韦恩先生领养了。”

杰森觉得眼前发黑，他不知道那是因为饥饿还是恶心，他知道他一点也不想被领养。

但这不是他能说了算的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这部分终于结束了。


End file.
